


Partridge

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partridge

"Oh look!" Ling exclaimed.

Ed sighed inwardly. No matter how many times that he explained to the stupid prince that _quiet_ was needed to hunt for food, the irritating nuisance persisted in loudly babbling over every little thing.

Of course, it had been quite a while since Ling had been, well, _Ling._ So Ed was currently proving his sensitivity (which he had _plenty_ of, whatever some annoying prince might say) by restraining himself from beating the Xingese Annoyance unconscious so that he could hunt in peace.

"What is it now?" he asked, sure that he was going to regret the question.

"Look!" Ling said again, clutching Ed's arm in apparent excitement. Having been temporarily released from Greed's control, he seemed to have permanently switched to hyper-mode in order to cram in as much experience as possible before Greed decided to take over again. "I think that's a partridge!"

Ed looked. On a the branch of a tree about thirty yards away, there was a small, fat, bird. "So?"

Ling pulled a face, seemingly appalled. "There's a lovely Amestrian folk song about partridges. My nurse used to sing it to me when I was small. Don't you know it?" he asked, disappointed.

"Just 'cos some song is Amestrian doesn't mean I automatically know it," Ed snapped. "What do I look like, the Encyclopaedia Amestria – Songbook Edition?"

"I shall educate you!" Ling declared. "It goes like this: _On the first day of Solstice my true love gave to me-"_

Ed's stomach rumbled, reminding his brain that there was a limit of just how much possessed-by-a-homunculus-excuse it was willing to let slide if some meat wasn't acquired very, very soon.

There was a brief, sad, squawk.

"Ed!" Ling whined. "What did you do that for?"

"Lunch."


End file.
